A Bird's Eye View Part I
by Baybeetricia
Summary: Here are some of the views of many of the people whom you know. From the jealous girlfriend to the stupid exboyfriend. These are the views of DMHG relationship. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


"**A Bird's Eye View"**

**Summary:**

**This is not a really long one-shot. This is actually the first part of this. There will be two parts entitled "A Bird's Eye View" and another entitled something else but it will not tell you yet; becauseifI do then you willknow what it is.**

**This is just some views of Hermione and Draco's relationship from some of the very people whom you know about. There is Pansy, the jealous ex-girlfriend, Ron, the jealous ex-boyfriend, Harry, the confused friend, Blaise, the wise confidant and Ginny, the ever accepting friend. Let's go on a journey inside their heads to see what they think...**

**Just a note: **

**All of the characters were asked this question "What do you think of Draco and Hermione's relationship?"**

**Part I**

**Pansy**

_What do I think of their relationship? Is that a serious question? That must be a rhetorical question -_pause-_ That's right .I just said a big word. Anyway, you must be stupid to ask me that question. How do you want me to feel about a relationship that wasn't supposed to happen; huh? Well I don't feel happy if that's what you are getting at. I feel outraged. That bucked-tooth bitch stole my Drakie from me. I mean how could he leave this? _points to her body_ I think he was drunk or something. Had to be; he just had to be._

_And to make matters worst it's like they are always connected at the mouth. Every time I pass them they are attached at the mouth. Draco was never like that with me. He said he didn't like public display of affection. But now they are all over one another in public and it's just down right disgusting. Just the thought of my Drakie putting his tongue in that caved mouth just gives me the willies. Okay, okay, I admit she doesn't have bucked teeth anymore but that mudblood- bitch doesn't deserve him. He is too good for her and I know that everyone agrees with me. _

_I mean who would leave me to go to her. Let's observe what he is missing shall we? Me: Beautiful black haired goddess with perfect shape, blue eyes, lovely smile and a face to die for. Her: Fair faced, bushy uncontrollable hair, haven't really seen her body and I doubt it looks as good as mine so there you have it. She isn't even nearly as perfect as I am and still he left me for her. She must pay and when I say pay, I mean pay!_

**Ron**

_What do you mean what I think of their relationship? It's down-right disgusting. I agree with Pansy. How could our Hermione leave us, well me really, for the ferret? I admit that I made a mistake sleeping with Lavender but I was drunk. Doesn't that rule me out of it? I mean it's not like she caught me those other times. It was just that one time. I thought that her being the loving girlfriend she would forgive me but oh no. As soon as she said that she ran off into the ferret's arms. It's like she was waiting on a chance like this to run to him._

_To add insult to injury she said that it was my fault that she and the ferret were together. She said that if I hadn't slept with Lavender we would have still been together but I doubt that. You know what I really think about all of this. Catching me was just a way of getting out of the relationship so she would stop feeling guilty. I know she loved me and still does so I don't know why she is so stupid, and yes I called her stupid, to think that the ferret would love her. Love her? What bullshit! The ferret doesn't know how to love and if he does he certainly wouldn't love her._

_-_sighs_-I miss her though. Even though all of this is going on with her and the ferret I still miss her. She was and still is the only girl I love. Lavender was just a little thing on the side and now that Hermione is out and Lavender is in I can't breath. All of this is Malfoy's fault. If he hadn't brainwashed her into thinking that he could love her we would still be together and I would be able to breathe now. _

_I really think all of this must be the after-effect of a potion gone bad. It's the ferret's fault that the relationship started. I mean what does he have that I don't huh? I know the money is obvious, and the intelligence...and the experience...and the looks as some girls say, but aside from that he is no better than I. I know this is his fault and he will pay dearly for it! _

**Harry**

_There is nothing I can say really. I don't know much about anything. As far I know Hermione and Ron broke up and the next thing I knew was Hermione was with Malfoy. I admit that I am kind of skeptical about this but since he sort of helped us in the final war and fought on our side he has sort of gotten my approval; sort of. I know that he would treat Hermione well but what I don't understand is how they got together, why they got together and why Pansy hasn't done what she would regret as of yet. _

_When I heard the news of the two I couldn't believe it. It just seemed surreal. Our Hermione would never fall for Malfoy but after talking to her about it she seems to know what she is doing, and I trust her judgment but that doesn't mean that I can't worry about her in the process right?_

_Now I'm here sitting with Ginny, who is telling me not to worry about Hermione because she can handle this but I can't help but worry. I mean what did go on between Hermione and Ron? No one wants to tell me and every time I get a piece from Ron he quickly stops because he sees Hermione walking down the hall on Draco's arm._

_In my opinion, I'm happy that she found someone she could be happy with. I know that she might have been satisfied in her relationship with Ron but I could tell she wasn't happy. She was just skimming the surface. Ron wasn't ready for a relationship. He just wanted someone to call his own while he was doing his thing; its how he is and has always been._

_Malfoy is really good for 'mione though. They are really compatible but even though all this is true what would happen if he tries to hurt her? He better not because I'm pretty sure he would be missing a ball or eating testicles soup for the rest of his life. -_Pause-_All I'm saying is I'm happy for her but if he hurts her he better wish he was never born._

**Blaise**

_I was waiting for you to come to me with this question. To me I think it's about damn time. I mean he's been fawning over her for a while, like a lost puppy and it's about time he shaked out of it. I know that it doesn't sound like my best mate but what else can I say? He loves her and I know that for a fact._

_If you don't mind let me tell you about my opinions of the other people who I'm sure you asked. Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy were never in an official relationship. It was all a fragment of her deeply deranged imagination. Draco does not and will not find her interesting. He calls her, and I quote "A shrieking pug-faced girl who is like a blood sucking leech. As long as she gets a hold of you, or thinks so at least, she sucks and sucks until she can't anymore." I think that sort of explains her. And I fully agree._

_Pansy was just too clingy and to make matters worst, she, and all of her friends, have decided on baby names for her and Draco's children, psycho I know, and even her wedding dress. I know this sounds weird but she is our friend but she is just in love with someone who doesn't love her...at all and she doesn't see that._

_Now the Ron thing was funny. I don't really know all of the details but I know that she broke up with him and I think it's about bloody time. He never treated her right. He was always with friends or in the back of the library snogging Lavender. Bloody nitwit! And he is wondering why he lost her. Dumb-bell!_

_And to think that my best mate and Hermione got together in the very place Ron loves to snog Lavender, the library. It just makes perfect sense. Tell me this now, how could a tutoring session turn out into a full- fledged snog session? Knowing my best mate he was waiting on this to happen and after that they were kind of inseparable ever since. I don't really mind because she isn't as dull as many thought. She drinks, only a little, she swears when she is extremely mad, she seeks out revenge when necessary and she has brains while being sly...just the qualities of a Slytherin queen._

_Anyway, I'm happy that they are together. Now I can finally stop hearing how beautiful she is and how her hair smells when she passes him or even how she bites her bottom lip when she is nervous. I mean, that was driving me mad. Now I don't hear those anymore, thank Merlin! All I hear is how sexy she looks in this and how she feels lying in his arms. I know. Not a major improvement but what can I say? Oh yeah, I can say this. I think that their relationship rocks and it's about time it happened._

**Ginny**

_Ok...I heard that you interviewed a few people so before I tell you what I think of their relationship let me clear up a few things. I think you already know that Draco and Pansy was never an item. I mean who in their right mind would date a pug-faced bitch? I don't know anyone who would. So anyway, anything she told you would be a big lie. There was nothing there and there will be nothing there. End of story._

_Now in the Ron and Hermione relationship it was Ron's fault. He cheated on her, numerous times, with Lavender. I know she knew and she told me but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She said that she wouldn't say or do anything to him until she catches him so she decided to surprise him one day and ended up seeing something that ended their relationship. I mean seeing your boyfriend violently pumping himself into another female would give you the impression that he doesn't love you anymore. That is why she left. It's not because she was in love with Draco. They didn't happen until a month after their break-up and no she did not cry. _

_She is strong and would never cry over Ron. But I bet you don't know when and how she broke up with him. She did it first thing Monday morning in front of everyone in the Great Hall._

_**Flashback**_

_Ron came in there smiling as he always does, he sits at the table grabs his food and starts eating. Then Hermione walks in and sits far away from him. He shouted for her to come down to him but she ignored him. Being the stupid person that he was he shouted across the table, again, and said "Hermione, didn't you hear me calling you?"_

_That got everyone's attention. She then stood up, faced him and said "Ron it's over"_

_He said "What do you mean, it's over. It can't be over and it won't be until I say so."_

_She raised an eyebrow and says "Well it is over. Now you can be open to be with Lavender."_

_He walked closer to her, tries to hide his surprise and says "What do you mean 'be with Lavender'?"_

_She looked at him and said "I mean now you can be free to fuck her any time you like and not worry about your girlfriend; but oh yeah you never did and never do. So why don't you make Lavender your girlfriend since she obviously wants to be it so badly."_

_He then yells out "Who is he?"_

_She asked "Excuse me"_

"_I said who is he?"_

"_There is no one. What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about the person you must be fucking?"_

"_There is no one else Ronald and to ease your puny little mind, I have not slept with anyone."_

"_You lying bitch!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You are right here acting innocent when you know that you are far from a virgin."_

"_I don't know what the hell you are talking about. You must be confusing me with your slut over there. But you know as well as I do that neither you nor any other male in this school has had me so get off your high horse and be a man. Or aren't you that yet? A word of advice, stop being stupid and take this with ease because I won't say it again. It's over Ronald. Arguing about this is not worth it." And she left the hall._

_**Flashback end**_

_That was the best breakfast I had for the whole term. That was great! Now to wrap this up: I think their relationship is great. I think it's about time they got together. All of the arguing built up a lot of sexual tension. And one thing I am now sure of now is that she is no longer a virgin...but I'll leave that for another interview. But for now I think their relationship is going to last long and I wish them the best._


End file.
